


Game-friday.

by Camulatz



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Fluff, JeanxMarco - Freeform, M/M, aot - Freeform, jeanmarco, marcojean - Freeform, marcoxjean - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camulatz/pseuds/Camulatz
Summary: Marco and Jean try to play some games.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I have ever written. So don't expect much from this.   
> If you find any grammar or punctuation mistakes, please feel free to tell me.  
> Tell me how I can improve for my further writing!   
> sorry, this is really short as well. It seemed a lot longer in google docs.

“Marco? What the hell are you doing?” the voice of the two coloured haired male said, making Marco look over at him with a frown of confusion on his face.

Jean couldn’t help but smile at the freckled boy sitting next to him. Marco wasn’t even holding the game console properly. He was just such a dork; trying so hard to be good at gaming, but Jean could tell that Marco didn’t understand a thing of the whole game.

“I’m playing the game, just like you” Marco stated. It was true, he was playing the game with Jean. He only had no idea what he was doing. There were so many buttons on the console and then he also had to see what was going on in the game, so he had to look up and had no time to look at which button he had to press.

Jean sighs “need any help, Freckles?” he asked the freckled raven haired male who was sitting next to him. That male just nodded his head a little, frowning in confusion as he couldn’t keep up with what was going on in the game.

Jean placed his controller down and walked towards Marco, sitting down behind the freckled male. Slowly wrapping his arms around Marco’s side. Making Marco blush faintly.

Marco always has had a weak spot for Jean he just yet had to discover that this feeling was something much more than just ‘friends’. Suddenly he feels two hands cover his own. As Marco looked down, he noted that Jean had put his hands on Marco’s to help him with pushing the buttons on the controller. “J-Jean? What are you doing?” Marco asked in a soft voice.

“I’m helping ya’ asked Freckles!” Jean said, being quite loud like normally. “Just watch the screen, okay?” he immediately said after that.

“Alright” Marco nodded hesitantly and looked up at the screen to see what was happening in the game. When something happened in the game, and Marco’s character had to move, Jean helped him with pushing the right buttons on the console.

 

“You’re getting good at this Freckles!” Jean said, Marco could just feel Jean smile as he said this. He sounded so enthusiastic over the prestations in the game. Marco couldn’t help but smile as well. Suddenly he felt something touch his neck, something soft and moist. 

“You deserved that... you want one on the lips as well, Freckles?” 

Marco blushed a deep crimson red, as he turned to face Jean. Jean had kissed him, in the back of his neck. Two pair of beautiful lips crashed onto his. Jean kirstein was kissing him. Suddenly it hit Marco: jean was kissing him! Quickly he kissed Jean back as soon as this thought hit him. Jean smiled into the kiss


End file.
